Kagero no Shiva
Shiva was one of the Candidates to be a Saint Beast. He has a long time obsession with Judas and only Pandora knows of it. And because of this, he sees Shin as a nuisance and the one who stands between him and his beloved. He helped Judas and Luca by helping out with their plans and acting as their 'spy', although Judas did not appreciated it and told him never to do that. Appearance He has dark purple haired with a slightly longer side hair on the right that is held by a small silver ornament. He wears a maroon sleeveless qipao - like garment and under it is a black long sleeves with white cuffs. A bandage wraps around his waist. The maroon qipao dress stops short just below the waist and separates to the left and right side, finally all the way to his ankle. He wears a pair of black pants and a pair of black boots. Personality At the start of the anime, he has already made it cleared that he only wants to be with Judas at all cost. He does not mingle with other angels, and stays away from them as much as possible. He does not know it himself that he is indeed obsess with Judas and views Shin as someone who steals the red haired angel away from him, thus, he is filled with hatred and scorn towards the bearer of the Genbu Shield. Despite this, he is able to get along with other angels, as evidanced by Pandora and his friendship, though it is hard to get close to him. Ability *Mind Control - he has the ability to control those of lower ranking angels (such as Guardian Angels) and make them do his bidding. Some of the angels he took control of were Natsuki, Hiro and Rio. *Duplication - not the official name but this is his ability to copy someone's face, voice and even know the copied subjects feelings. This is what happened in Episode 5 of Seijuu Kouin Hen where he copied Ayumi 's face in order to kill Shin. ayumi tries again.jpg|Here, he copied Ayumi's appearance and went to Shin to lower down his guard gotcha.jpg|Then Shiva dissolves the magic and revealed his true form Relationship *Zeus - respects him as the Father and Creator of Heaven. After learning that Judas was sealed away, relationship is unknown afterwards. *Lucifer - they never met. *Gabriel - they never met. *Pandora - he is okay with him because Pandora did promised him that he will make a way for Shiva to be with Judas, which is the best thing he have ever heard. *Pearl - they never met. *Cassandra - they never met. *Judas - he is very much obsessed with him and tries everything to seek his acknowledgement. He wants Judas all to himself. *Luca - civil. *Goh - he is annoyed that Goh is trying to make him friends with the other angels. *Shin - he is very much annoyed and angered of Shin's prescence and considers him as the one who steals Judas away from him. He has already made 2 attempts on his life but both failed; the 2nd attempt caused his demise in the hands of his beloved Judas himself. *Ayumi - used her to fulfill his plan to get rid of Shin permanently by copying her face and then approach Shin without arousing suspicion. *Rey - he could care less. *Gai - he could care less. *Kira - he could care less. *Maya - he could care less. *Kamui - they never met. Trivia Shiva could correctly be identified as a yandere due to how he treats Judas. Shiva and Pandora.jpg|Shiva and Pandora...together. shiva plotting shin's demise.jpg|Shiva plotting Shin's demise before the day ends and he is more than happy.jpg|His dream for the longest time... will never happen.jpg|His other dream... how is that connected.jpg|One angry Shiva, coming up! charging.jpg|Since it is not common for angels to use it, Shiva charges up for the black magic be prepared Shin.jpg|Only Shin knows that Shiva can use black magic shiva attacks again2.jpg|Shiva preparing his black magic against Shin shiva attacks again.jpg|Now prepared, get ready Shin! Time to die! he was watching.jpg|He is THAT desperate to get rid of him... he certainly did.jpg|Committed crime - Insubordination... shiva's demise.jpg|Punishment for Shiva for disobeying Judas... shiva's demise2.jpg|Numerous hands reach out to Shiva to drag him down with them... shiva's final moments.jpg|This is it... shiva's hand.jpg|Shiva's final moment... Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Angel Category:Fallen Angel Category:Deceased Category:Hell Category:Heaven